Game of Love
by MinnieCullen
Summary: Edward is one of Arsenal's top footballers; Bella is the boss' daughter. Will Edward get his girl or is he going to get an arse kicking from the boss? Rated M for zestyness.
1. Chpt 1: Chocolate Brown Eyes

Game of Love

Author's note:

Edward and Bella do not belong to me, they are SM's.

However Goonerward is all mine ;-)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Gather up and shut up!" You couldn't mistake the bellowing voice even if you tried. That was Charlie Swan, our manager and this was him being polite. When Charlie spoke people listened unless they were feeling brave.

"There are some announcements. Firstly as you all know today is Felix's last day as your physio because he is going to work with the England medical team. So as it is his last day give him hell. That's and order! Secondly, your new physio is starting tomorrow before the weekend game. Be nice. Enough said. Now get back to your laps you lazy bastards." Charlie had a big heart but he had a big fight to go with it. You only messed with Charlie if you were suicidal because when it came to the game, he was a tough motherfucker.

You couldn't really blame Charlie; I guess you need to be tough when you're managing a team of world class footballers for one of the biggest teams in the country.

Arsenal FC.

"Cullen!" Charlie shouted over to me.

"Yes boss?"

"I want you to work on taking corners today and your free kicks. Also try working on your runs on the right and through the middle. I need you to be on fire on Saturday. It's going to be tough for you to make a break; they'll be on the defensive and will close in on you from the starting whistle."

"Sure thing boss." I called Charlie 'boss' on the pitch and in the changing room because he is the boss and he knows his shit.

Training was tough. We were playing West Bromwich Albion on Saturday and it would be difficult because we liked to attack and they liked to defend and hold us back. The team worked on various plays, strategies and set pieces.

After training a few of us headed to the canteen to get a snack. I got some chicken pasta and sat down with Ben Cheney a central midfielder, Eric Yorkie who plays in defence and Mike Newton the number one goalie. We were flicking through the tabloids to see what they had written about our upcoming game when Mike threw his paper at me.

"They've done a bio on you because they think you'll be the hottest thing on the pitch." He laughed while trying not to choke on his food.

I looked at the paper to see what they had written. I didn't hold much hope because it was always the same old rubbish.

'_Edward Cullen, who earns £75 k a week, aged only 23. Arsenal's top striker with 6 goals under his belt with only 3 Premier League games played so far this season. Edward rose to fame working his way up through the Arsenal youth academy, this is why he remains at Arsenal rather than moving to the likes of Chelsea where he could double his salary. He is one of the best strikers in the country or even the world. Cullen is very quick on the ball, he moves so fast you could miss him in the blink of an eye. Typically he is a right footed player, but manager Charlie Swan has ensured that his skills on the left foot have improved considerably. Cullen is favourite to score first in Saturday's game we can only pray for the West Brom's defence and hope he doesn't hurt them too badly.'_

I threw the paper back to Mike. "Where do they get this stuff from?"

"At least they kept it to the game and didn't mention your personals."

"Not that you have much of a personal life anymore." Quipped Eric.

"I have a personal life; I'm just not shagging a different chick every night." I corrected him. "I'm tired of all the one night stands, the girls throwing themselves at me; they're just looking for their fifteen seconds of fame and have no respect for themselves or anyone else. I want to meet a nice girl that I could seriously make a go of it with, someone interested in me and not the fame that comes with me."

"Cullen you sure you aren't turning gay on us? Cos that was some serious flowery shit you just came out with." Mike quipped.

"Quite being a dick Newton." I grinned over at him. The banter was what made this team so strong.

XXX

As soon as I was done at the training ground I headed to my parents house out in Essex for dinner. With the away game this weekend and the mid week champions league game next week, I won't have the chance to see them again before next Sunday.

Mum made Italiano spaghetti bolognese with garlic bread. I loved her cooking, she had a magic touch. I don't know where she gets the energy from. She's a primary school teacher and how she comes home and makes a slap up meal I would never know. I spent an afternoon with the kids at her school and was exhausted; she spends all day with them alone!

"Mum, how are you?" I said hugging her, I didn't see enough of her and that bothered me.

"I'm good my dear and how are you?

"It's good, prepped for Saturday's game. We're travelling up tomorrow afternoon with the new physio."

"Is Felix leaving? Do you know who is replacing him?"

"No idea mum, Charlie has kept it a secret. I mean quiet enough that even the press haven't even got a sniff of who the new arrival is."

"I'm sure Charlie has got you boys the best, he wouldn't let anyone near you if he didn't think they were up to it." My mum knew Charlie well; she had spent enough time grilling him about her son's future. Surprisingly Charlie never raised an eyebrow and answered all her questions without any fuss or grumble.

I rang dad to see how long it would be before he was home. Mum had said he was finishing at the surgery at six today so he could be home in time for the family dinner. He said he would be home in ten minutes and that I had better keep my hands off the food!

"Mum where's Alice?" Alice was my crazy but loveable younger sister. She was surprisingly tiny in a family full of tall people, but her short spiky black hair and big mouth made up for the height shortage. She had just started an internship at a fashion company as her dream was to be a huge fashion designer.

"She should be home soon. Can you set the table while we wait for Carlisle and your sister?"

"Yeah sure mum."

Dinner was great, mum did herself proud. I caught up with dad and how his surgery was going, he was so dedicated and his patients adored him. I suspected it had something to do with his bright blue eyes and blonde hair. I heard all about Alice's internship and what work she's doing for some fashion show.

"Edward have you sorted my ticket out for the Juventus game?"

"Yes, and you've reminded me that I need to give it to you today. It's in my jacket I'll just go and get it."

"Edward you're the best big brother ever! I can't wait to come to the game and check out all the hot, sexy Italian players. Would you be able to introduce me to any of them?" She jumped up and down as she squealed with excitement.

"Alice I am not hooking you up with guys!" The thought of my baby sister with a guy made me feel sick. I didn't even wanna think about that shit.

"Edward don't be mean." She pouted.

"Alice you're my sister, I love you but I'm not hooking you up with guys. I don't even wanna know that you like guys and all that shizzle." I handed her the ticket. She was going to be sitting in one of the corporate boxes; I hoped that would keep her out of trouble.

XXX

The next morning I headed over to our Stadium to meet the lads and the new physio before getting the coach to West Brom. As we were leaving our cars at the stadium I decided to drive my Audi TT I didn't mind leaving that behind as I still wasn't ready to leave my Aston Martin unattended anywhere except in my garage. I had my huge sports bag stuffed with my overnight stuff, boots and training gear thrown over my shoulder as I walked to our changing room. I wondered who our new physio would be, there hadn't been any leaks of info; even the tabloids hadn't managed to figure out who it was. I guess whoever it is going to be would be one of the best; they wouldn't put us in the hands of someone who didn't know what he was doing.

As I neared the changing room I could hear various voices...wait ... was that a girl's voice? Nah it couldn't have been, there's no way Charlie would let a chick into our changing room.

_Get a grip Cullen; it's been a while but still_.

I pushed open the door too be faced with long brown hair cascading down a small curvy back, the hair falling just above the hottest arse I had ever set eyes on. My breathe hitched in my throat as I drank in the sexy sight in front of me.

I stood frozen on the spot, I think someone called out to me but I wasn't listening, I was concentrating on breathing. Whoever this beautiful being was I had to see her face because I was in danger of falling in love.

Then it happened, as I stepped further into the room, she turned around. Her deep chocolate brown eyes knocked me for six! And that smile, with those luscious plump rosy lips, my heart starting racing and I suddenly felt really hot. She held her hand out to me, my bag dropped to the floor from my shoulder but I didn't care. _What was happening to me? _

"Hi Edward! I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella." I stood there staring at her hand; I couldn't form any words or make my hand move forward.

"Edward?" She was looking at me a little confused. I couldn't get over the fact that my name sounded so good coming out of her mouth. Her gentle voice caressed my name; I could listen to her calling me forever. Was that a blush creeping into her cheeks?

_She's waiting for you to respond you fool! _My conscience scolded me.

"Bella." I loved the way her name wrapped around my tongue as if I was born to call her.

"Are you okay Edward? You don't look too good."

"I'm okay; don't you think it's a bit hot in here?" Who is she? What is she doing in here? How does she know my name? _Most people know your name dumbass._

"Bella!" I heard the chief shout over to us. "Edward, I see you've met Bella the new physio!"

WTF! "Our new physio?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah Edward, this is Bella she's taking over from Felix."

Then it registered...Swan.

"Bella Swan?" This couldn't be a coincidence could it? Then her accent registered in my clouded brain, how many Swan's were there in North London with an American accent?

Charlie laughed, "Bella is my daughter; she's moved to England to join me and Renee and will be working as the new physio."

Well there you go... I am royally fucked!

The new physio is not only making me twitch down below just by saying my name but she is Charlie's daughter.

XXX

I sat on the team bus as far away from Bella as possible, even hearing her voice while she spoke to the others did funny things to me. I ended up sitting next to Jasper; I was also sharing a room with him tonight. Some of the players double up. I didn't mind Jasper, he was cool.

"What's up Cullen? You're looking a little flustered." He looked at me questioningly.

"Nothing Jazz, I'm good. Thought I was going to be late and that." I trailed off I didn't know what to say.

"Your rosy cheeks have nothing to do with our new physio by any chance?" The bastard smirked at me. How the fuck did he know about my reaction to Bella?!

"Don't know what you're talking about Whitlock. Are you looking forward to the game?" I changed topic, talking about Bella was making me hot again and Jasper's looks weren't helping either.

"Yeah should be a challenge." I put my headphones in my ears and turned my iPod on; I was done making small talk. I needed to chill with some music and get my head together.

Just as I was relaxing Jasper nudged me. I opened my left eye and gave him a look that said 'what the hell do you want?' He had a cheeky smile plastered across his face, this didn't bode well.

"What do you want Jazz?"

"Did you hear about Bella's plan? I know you left the changing room pretty quick so you may have missed her team talk." _What team talk? _Shit I had missed it!

"What did I miss?"

"She wants to see all the players individually by the end of next week. She has our files from Felix but would like to get to know us for herself and see what each of our needs are." Coughed Jazz trying to cover his sniggering. "What kind of needs are you going to tell her about Edward?"

"I don't have any needs so that should be a pretty straightforward and brief chat." I smirked back at him. Deep down inside I was worried, very worried. I didn't need Bella giving me any checkups.

"Whatever you say Edward. I've never seen you react to a chick the way you did to Bella, it was priceless. You've got it bad and you've only known her thirty minutes."

"Fuck off Jazz." I would be fine. I suddenly wasn't looking forward to sharing a room with Jazz if he was going to pull this shit all night I may kill him.

XXX

Charlie decided to tell me in a pre match chat that my one to one with Bella was after the game. So now I was stressing about the game and Bella. I need to get my head in the game; I sat at my allocated peg in the changing room watching Emmett our captain clowning around with Seth our youngest first team player. I felt sick with nerves and it wasn't because of the game. I had the pre match adrenaline pumping through me which was raring to be used but then the dread of talking to Bella alone in a room with her hands examining me mixing with it.

_Get your head in the game Cullen! _

"Cullen you ready to do this?" Emmett shouted over at me. I paused to see how I felt.

"Fuck yeah I am! Let's go win us some points." I shouted back.

Jazz gave me a comforting pat on the back he knew of the turmoil that was going on inside me.

The first half of the game had left the whole team frustrated, whatever we did to break West Brom down they just counteracted with their defensive stance and held us back. I was determined to break through in the second half, I didn't care if I didn't score but as long as one of us did and we won that was all that mattered.

"Come on lads, why so glum? We've still got forty-five minutes, we'll sort it out. The three points are ours today." Emmett laughed while dancing around the room. We all looked at him and laughed some even joined him. This is why he was captain, no matter how miserable the mood was in the changing room he could always lift it and get our motivation back up.

Charlie gave us a few technical pointers to see if they would help break West Brom but apart from that we were good we just needed to keep our heads in the game and continue doing what we were doing. They were bound to tire out sooner or later and we would be ready to attack when they do.

Emmett led us back onto the field; the Arsenal fans were singing and cheering us on. I loved hearing the fans sing and chant, it made me proud to be an Arsenal player and drove me to be my best for the team and fans. From the corner of my eye I was a wave of long brown hair bounce up and down, I turned to get a proper look and fuck me it was Bella cheering up on and jumping up and down on the spot. _Fuck she's beautiful. _I think my jaw hit the floor and I was getting hard again!

I felt a slap on my arse and before I could see who it was I heard Jazz whispering in my ear. "Edward you can gawp at Bella later, right now you need to concentrate on that goal in front of you. You know to win the game."

I shook my head to unscramble my thoughts. "I'm okay Jazz, just taken by surprise to see her like that." I coughed. God I couldn't even get the words out my mouth properly. I realised that it was uncomfortable in my shorts; I didn't need this right now. Thousands of people were in the crowd including the press and possibly millions were watching the game on TV; the last thing they needed to see was Edward Cullen running around with a boner.

"Think of your gran." Jazz was still standing next to me.

"What the fuck?"

"Your gran will get rid of your uneasiness. Before you ask you can't see anything poking at your shorts but I know you well enough to know what you're going through." He smirked at me and walked off to take his position.

I decided to take his advice and thought of my gran, low and behold my dick shrivelled up and started behaving again. _Thank fuck for that!_

Emmett and I finally kicked off; apparently one of the fourth officials had got delayed. If those fuckers couldn't even get to the sidelines on time how the hell did people expect them to make the right decisions? Emmett and I played the ball wide, I passed it to Seth who made a fast run forward and slid the ball through to Jazz who crossed to Ben and he finally got past the West Brom keeper and scored for us. We all ran forward and jumped on top of Ben, even Mike ran the length of the pitch and joined in before running back to his goal. The away fans erupted into an ear splitting roar of cheers and screams, it was my favourite sound on the pitch.

The game ended 1-0 to us; we ran over to the fans and thanked them for coming to the game. I ran ahead into the changing room to shower as I was having my one to one with Bella here.

I couldn't wait to get under the shower I was drenched in sweat and feeling hot from running around. I grabbed a towel from my bag, kicked off my boots, socks and shin pads before peeling my top up my back and over my head. I pulled my shorts and boxers off together before wrapping the towel around my waist, grabbing my shower gel and shampoo before heading to the shower. Once I could no longer prolong my shower anymore I grabbed my towel wrapped it around my waist and headed back to my peg to get dressed, the lads had come in and were in various stages of getting ready to head back to London.

XXX

I opened the door to the medical room.

"Bella?" I couldn't see her in the room, maybe she had decided to postpone my one to one. The thought both cheered and disheartened me.

"Edward, I'm here. Take a seat on the bed and I'll be with you in a second." Her voice sounded close but I still couldn't see her.

"Okay, erm Bella do you need a hand with anything?"

"No, no Edward I'm good thanks."

I sat on the bed with my legs hanging off the side; Bella came out of what looked like a walk in cupboard of supplies.

"I'm sorry I took so long Edward." She smiled. "That cupboard was so messy I couldn't help but tidy up and they say physio teams don't need women around!" She laughed. Her cheeks pinked a little as she did.

"Jesus Bella you shouldn't be tidying up their cupboard if they wanna leave it in a mess it's up to them."

She looked at me sheepishly. "Well I couldn't find what I needed so the only option I had was to tidy up. Anyway I want you to life down on your back; I want to check over your muscles in your legs. Then I'm going to give you a post match massage."

Shit she was going to give me a massage...

* * *

Thank you for all for reading.

Please take a minute to leave a review.

xxx


	2. Chpt 2: Making Friends

Authors Note:

I will try and update regularly ie every 2-3 weeks but sometimes RL gets in the way so I'll apologise in advance.

B and E don't belong to me...but Goonerward and my fantasies of E in an Arsenal kit are all mine ;-)

Lastly I would like to say a huge thank you to my beta TwiLucy_UK!

* * *

Chapter 2

I left the changing room trying not to limp or look uncomfortable; I didn't want Bella calling me back for another massage. Truth is I'm rock hard and am in need of a cold shower now! Throughout Bella's examination and massage I kept thinking about dead puppies and picturing my gran in my mind, I couldn't risk getting a boner in front of Bella. Charlie would kill me, no wait he would skin me alive and then kill me!

I went straight to the coach; Jasper had loaded my bag for me knowing that I was in with Bella. He really is a sound guy.

"You all good?" Jazz asked as I sat next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." My voice sounded strained even to me.

"Cold shower for you when you get home." Jazz laughed. I ignored him and put my headphones in to block everything and everyone out. I needed to get myself in check because it was a long drive back to London and in my current situation it would be uncomfortable unless I calmed down.

I closed my eyes concentrating on the music and rested back into my seat. I could still feel her fingers working the muscles in my upper thigh because they felt a little tense to her after the game. I could see her biting her bottom lip as she concentrated on checking my vitals. I tried shaking my head as if to shake the thoughts away, but no such luck my dick was trying to escape by trackie bottoms again...it was going to one hell of a long ride back to London.

XXX

I awoke with a new sense of determination on Monday morning, today we had training before we went to a local school to see the children. I would not be so affected by Bella, I was a grown man I could block out her brown eyes; I would not get a hard on just by looking at her. _I am not an adolescent teenager with raging hormones! _I honest to God hoped this worked or I would be in serious trouble.

"How are you feeling Cullen?" Charlie asked as I practised my free kicks.

"Good boss, why?" My mind suddenly went into overdrive. Had Bella noticed my situation down below after the game and told Charlie?!

"I want you to practise some of these free kicks in the game on Wednesday." I let out a sigh of relief, I hadn't realised I was holding my breath.

"Ah yeah I'd love to. I'm nailing them on target every time today."

"Good lad, keep it up. Try a few practise runs with the lads in front of you acting as a wall." With that he hit me on the back in his affectionate way and walked off towards Jazz who wasn't looking so hot today.

So far training was going well, I hadn't seen Bella at all so I hadn't been able to test my sense of determination out but I wasn't walking around with a stiff dick either, so it was a win win situation. Bella was doing her one- to- one sessions with some of the guys.

I looked over to see what Jazz was doing, he looked a little slow in his runs today as if he was trying to run something off. I decided to join him for a few laps and see what was wrong.

"What's up Jazz, you're not looking you're not looking yourself."

"Nothing, I felt a slight knock after the game on Saturday but thought I would've walked it off by now. Hopefully this run will help it."

"Jazz just go and see Bella, it'd be better to get it looked at. You don't want to make it worse and end up sitting out for months." I gave him the look that told him I wasn't messing around.

"I don't need any treatment it's fine." Jazz pouted. He hated getting knocks and having to get treatment it was as if it made him feel weak.

"Jazz you either go and see Bella by yourself or I'll drag your arse over to her right now."

"You only wanna go and see her cos you wanna throw her over your shoulder and have some proper one on one time with her." The fucker actually laughed. Right it's payback time.

"Charlie I'm just going to help Jazz over to Bella he's feeling a knock in his knee. Wouldn't want him to miss the game on Wednesday." I could feel Jazz's eyes burning a hole into the back of my head.

"If Bella is in one of her one- to- ones just knock and tell her Jazz needs to be seen now! I'll come and see the prognosis in a few." Charlie shouted over before turning back to Seth.

"I hate you Cullen." Jazz sulked as we walked towards the building. I laughed until my sides hurt, he was such a baby. Truth be told I was a little excited at seeing Bella, though I wasn't sure if it was to test out my determination or to see her deep brown eyes or rosy lips. _Argh I was doing it again!_

As we got to the medical room Emmett was just leaving, we'd timed this perfectly.

"Right Jazz go in and see Bella. I'll see you outside." I held the room door open so he could just walk through.

Jazz smirked at me. "Oh no Cullen you're not getting away this easily. You're coming in with me." As he walked past me he grabbed and dragged me into the room with him.

Bella looked up from her paperwork that she was filling out; she looked at me being dragged by Jazz, then at Jazz then back at me. I could swear her eyes lingered on my longer than necessary but it could be my imagination running wild again. She definitely seemed surprised at seeing us together.

"What's up guys?" she smiled. I didn't look at Bella I concentrated on getting Jasper's hand off my top.

"Oh I felt a slight knock on my knee after the game on Saturday but thought I'd walk it off. Edward has been really attentive today and told me to come and get your professional opinion. I thought Edward should join me too."

"Jasper you know you should've seen me on Saturday after the game."

"You had your one-to-one with Edward I didn't want to disrupt your schedule."

"If you get hurt you see me there and then." Bella was very stern; you could tell she was Charlie's daughter. "I just hope you haven't done any serious damage to your knee. Jasper let go of Edward and get on the bed." There was no denying her now she meant business and Jazz was smart enough to realise this.

Up until this point I still hadn't acknowledged Bella in any way I was doing my best to block her voice out. As soon as Jazz let go of me and jumped on the bed, I looked at Bella and boy oh boy it was a huge mistake. My determination had vanished but my hard on was on its way back.

XXX

In the afternoon some of us visited a local primary school to sit with the children and spend some time with them. It was a way for us to give back to the community for all their love and support, this was one of my favourite parts of the charity work because I loved spending time with the children whether it was playing at break time or helping them with their maths work. I went in the car with Jazz who has only slightly hurt his knee and with the stretches Bella showed him he should be fine for the Juventus game on Wednesday. Seth came with us in the car while Bella and Charlie went with Emmett; it would have been pointless taking 5 cars.

As soon as we stepped into the school you could feel the buzz of excitement around the school, the teachers and students both enjoyed the players' visits.

I was going to the Reception class first with Seth and then we'd move to another class. We all made sure that we spent a little bit of time with each class. When we got to the class Mr Hunt the teacher introduced us to the children, you could see which ones recognised us because their mouths fell open. The others looked at us with confusion wondering what all the fuss was about, which made me laugh because it was so cute watching them trying to figure it out.

Seth went over to a table with 5 children a mix of three girls and two boys who were working on a puzzle; I saw a little girl playing by herself and decided to find out why the other girls weren't playing with her.

"Hello my name's Edward. Can I play with you?" I tried desperately not to scare her; last thing I wanted was to upset her because the giant stranger frightened her.

The little girl looked up at me from what she was doing and seemed wary. She looked around, saw Seth playing with the other children and then looked back at me. "Becca." It was barely a whisper and I just about caught it.

"Hello Becca it's nice to meet you." I smiled at her. "What are you playing?"

"Dolls." She smiled. I looked at the other group of girls not far away and they were playing with the dolls too. Why wasn't Becca playing with them?

"Can I play?" Becca nodded her head slightly, she seemed really shy. She handed me a doll that looked like a Barbie doll it had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Becca did.

"Can we have a tea pawty?" I nodded with a smile. Alice would love to see me playing with a Barbie; she would probably take pictures too! "Can we pick clothes?" I nodded again although I knew nothing about Barbie clothes and wasn't too sure about changing them either.

Becca got a pile of doll clothes out from a box; they were all miniature and cute. She picked a pink sleeveless dress with white flowers on it for her doll. I saw a black skirt and blue vest which I liked for my doll.

"Will you change my Barbie's clothes please Becca? I don't know how to do it." She nodded at me and began changing both dolls' clothes. "Shall I set the table for the tea party?" Becca thought about it for a second before allowing me to do this.

I found the little table, cups, saucers and chairs and set them up so they were ready for our dolls. Once our dolls were dressed we sat them at the tables.

"Eward what's your Barbie called?" I was stumped I hadn't thought of a name for her.

"Erm...I'll call her Alice after my little sister. What is your Barbie called?"

"Eward." I found it cute that she wanted to name her Barbie Edward. I noticed that Becca couldn't say her 'D and Rs' properly and thought it was adorable.

"Why Edward?"

"Eward is my fwend." I wanted to hug this shy and adorable girl and protect her from the other children.

I played dolls with Becca until our time was up in the class, the other group of girls started to stare and watch us play. I asked them to join us and they eagerly did, turns out as Becca has her lisp she's very quiet and doesn't talk much which is why the other girls don't play with her. That all changed as of today, I left the girls playing together like best friends. As I got up to say hello to the rest of the children, Becca grabbed me and hugged me as hard as she could giving me a million dollar smile.

XXX

By playtime I was in the year 6 class and had agreed to play football with the year 5 and year 6 classes during it. I was on the year 6 team and Seth played for the year 5's.

The kids weren't bad at football, though Seth and I held back a little we didn't want to seem like arrogant pricks and didn't want to make the kids feel bad either. One of the boys on my team scored I think his name is Mike, as we all cheered I noticed Becca on the other side of the playground playing with her new friends and then she fell over and started crying. I was just about to run over to her when I saw Bella go to her, she simultaneously picked Becca up and sat down so Becca ended up in her lap. From what I could tell Bella was trying to find out where Becca had hurt herself, I assumed it was her knee as Bella began rubbing it and put a kiss on it. I stood transfixed by this scene and I think I swooned a little.

_Eurgh get a grip Cullen, you're swooning like a girl now?_

"Seth I'll be right back."I couldn't stop myself from running over to Bella and Becca. I wanted to make sure Becca was okay and I wanted to see Bella look after Becca because that shit was so cute I couldn't stay away.

"Becca!" I shouted out as I got closer to them. Becca turned around looking at me with her tear stained face. I ran a little faster hoping I wouldn't startle Becca and parked my arse next to Bella to see where Becca had hurt herself. Turns out she had only slightly grazed her knee but was okay and running around again in no time.

"That was really sweet of you Edward."

"What was?"

"Coming to see if Becca was okay. You abandoned your game with the older kids." I'd completely forgotten about the game I was supposed to be playing.

"Oh crap, I'd better get back to the game or the children won't be happy and I don't want them to be sad." With that I jogged back towards the game. Our game ended up finishing in a 2-2 draw which kept both teams happy and was the perfect end to the afternoon.

* * *

Love it or hate it, take a second to hit the review button and let me know your views.

Thank you for reading x


	3. Chpt 3:Tempers Run High

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay, RL got in the way. I have also waited to post because I wanted to write a bit more material.

A huge thank you to my beta TwiLucy_uk for helping me with this.

Also a big thank you to my dear friend la contessa for doing the Italian translations for me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jazz and I had decided to go out for dinner after our session at school; it wasn't the night before a game so we could kind of relax a little in terms of our diet. We knew this Italian place that was nice and friendly, they also made our food just the way we liked it. It also meant we didn't stray too far from our diet whilst enjoying a delicious meal.

"We should ask Charlie and Bella if they would like to join us for dinner." My head turned to Jazz so fast I could've been a vampire and I knew I had a look of sheer panic on my face. "Relax dude, I'll keep an eye on you if they do join us."

"Can't we just pretend we're heading home ourselves and just meet at the restaurant?"

"Ah yeah that'll work a treat when our pics are all over twitter and the papers tomorrow of our night out." He did the annoying finger quotations when he said 'night out' to emphasise his point further. I knew he was right, I just didn't want to admit it.

Seth and Emmett had left the school a little while ago, but Charlie had a couple things to finish off with the headmaster so Jazz and I had said we'd wait for him and Bella and go to the stadium together. After training we'd all driven to the stadium to leave some of our cars, I'd left mine in my usual parking space.

Charlie and Bella walked over to the car, Jazz had volunteered to ask them if they would like to join us for dinner. I had opted to sit quietly and remain unnoticed.

"Charlie, Bella; Edward and I are going to an Italian place nearby for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"We'd love to but we're having a family dinner tonight. Renee is going all out and cooking up a real treat...though I'm not quite sure what it is."

"I know what's for dessert." Bella smiled and I swear she looked directly into my eyes. I gulped. "Mom's making her special chocolate pudding with the melting chocolate sauce inside." Bella licked her lips. I wanted to bite her bottom lip.

"Yes I know the one. Bella is a chocoholic." Charlie smiled fondly while looking at his daughter; you could tell she was his world. If only he knew what thoughts I had about Bella he'd kill me.

"Funny, Edward is a chocoholic too." Jazz laughed, the dick.

"Oh really Edward? Do you like all things chocolate like ice cream, cakes as well as bars of chocolate?" Bella asked.

"Erm yeah Bella, I love anything that's covered in chocolate."

"You'd love mom's dessert, the chocolate sauce inside is all warm and just melts in your mouth." Bella moaned, and it wasn't a pissed off kinda moaning either.

That kicked off my wild imagination during the drive back to the stadium; I was having visions of what I would like to do to Bella with warm chocolate sauce. I tried to push the thoughts away but it didn't work.

_I laid Bella down naked kissed her soft lips slowly before moving down to her neck, leaving a flutter of kisses as she arched her back to get closer to me. I moved further down her body until I came to her breasts. I reached over to the warm chocolate sauce I had in a bowl, dipped my fingers into it and rubbed them over her nipple on her right breast. I repeated the process with her left breast before attacking her right one with my mouth. Bella grabbed my hand with the chocolate coated fingers brought them up to her lips and sucked on them slowly swirling her tongue around them as I switched to her left breast. I moaned as her lips sucked on my fingers and bit her nipple as her moans got louder. _

I felt a hand nudging my shoulder bringing me out of my day dream. "Earth to Edward we're back at the stadium." Jazz looked a little concerned. "Do you want to take your car or do you want me to give you a lift home? We're back here tomorrow anyway."

I shook my head to erase the lustful thoughts; Bella and Charlie were still in the car. "Sorry Jazz I guess I zoned out. Erm I'll leave the car here, you can give me a lift home seeing as we're headed in the same direction."

"Well lads enjoy your meal; I'll see you both tomorrow." Charlie opened the car door to leave.

"Edward I'll try and bring you some of the chocolate dessert in tomorrow, I won't promise you anything in case I eat it all but I'll definitely try and be good." Bella smiled.

"Thanks Bella." I couldn't say anything else because I was feeling uncomfortable as my dick was trying to escape from my jeans again. It seemed like I always had a hard on!

XXX

After dinner Jazz drove me home, the food had been amazing as usual. I had the lasagne and Jazz had the chef special pizza. We were lucky as the chef made slight modifications to the meals so they weren't too unhealthy for us.

"Edward, did you notice the girl wearing the red top sitting two tables down from us?"

"No. Why?"

"You honestly didn't notice her?"

"Nope. Should I have?"

"She spent the entire time eye fucking you, and you didn't pick up on it?" I hadn't noticed any women in the restaurant, I hadn't bothered to check or look for any either.

"Didn't see her."

"Man you're seriously whipped aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Not long ago you would've scoped that restaurant out the second you walked in for any girl-candy. But tonight you didn't notice someone sitting not five feet away from you who spent our entire meal eye fucking you? You've fallen for Bella hardcore."

"I haven't fallen for anyone. I just didn't notice a chick staring at me all night. If she was so great, why didn't you point her out to me?"

"I figured it was best you didn't do anything stupid seeing as you've fallen for Bella and I have a feeling she may just fancy the pants off you in return."

"I have not fallen for anybody!" This whole conversation was wearing me out. Then my mind registered...Bella may like me back? Really? Nah, there's no way in hell she'd like me. Jazz was way off on this one. But then maybe...just maybe...Bella may like me too? _Don't be silly Cullen she wouldn't like you and don't forget she's Charlie's daughter._

"Whatever you say Edward. I believe you." The bastard snorted, I was going to kick his arse in training tomorrow.

XXX

The next afternoon we all headed to the hotel for our usual night away before a game. I was sharing with Jazz again, I think Charlie realised that we didn't mind being thrown into a room together. Once I'd put my stuff away I decided to call Alice to confirm the plan for the following night.

"EDWARRRRRDDDD!" I held the phone away from my ear, Alice could be loud at the best of times. "My favourite brother in the whole wide world."

"Alice I'm your only brother!"

"Yes but you're the best brother ever. I cant wait to come to the Emirates tomorrow."

"That's what I was calling about. Are you still definitely coming? I can come up to the box after the game and drive you home."

"Of course I'm coming, like I would miss the opportunity to watch eleven gorgeous Italian men running around in shorts!"

"And here I thought you were coming to cheer on your bestest brother in the whole world."

"Yes silly I'm coming to cheer you on but I'm also coming to meet some sexy Italians."

"Okay I've heard enough. There will be no meeting sexy Italians if I've got anything to do with it."

"Edward you are so unfair! You go around screwing anything that moves but won't let me meet a dreamy Italian footballer who would make me swoon continuously." Alice carried on whining. In the end I hung up on her mid sentence, there was only so much I could take!

For dinner Jazz and I joined Emmett and a few of the other guys in one of the games rooms downstairs. We ordered food to the room while having a pool competition. I wasn't very good however Jazz kicked arse and beat Emmett without breaking a sweat.

We all got an early night after Seth won his first game against Mike. I secretly think Mike took pity on the poor kid and let him win to make him feel better, not that anyone would ever admit it. The look on Seth's face was priceless, it was obvious he thought he had to try extra hard to fit in with the rest of us as he was the youngest...what the kid didn't realise was that he was part of the family already!

XXX

Five minutes before kickoff and we could hear the fans chanting from their seats in the changing room, my adrenaline started to kick in pumping me up for the game. Juventus were a strong team, their keeper Buffon was one of the best ever, scoring past him would be a dream come true. I relished a challenge and loved it when we got drawn against tough opponents because everyone wrote us off as the underdogs straight away and I loved proving people wrong by showing them just how great this Arsenal team was.

I stood with the team as the Champions League anthem played; I tried to calm my thoughts. We did the team handshake before Emmett swopped our club pennant for the Juventus one with their captain. I loved this process it showed a mutual respect for both clubs. Hell I loved Champions League matches, the atmosphere, the dark sky, and bright lights on around the stadium and the icing on top was the crowd cheering us on.

Juventus kicked off and went straight on the attack, which caught us upfront and some of the midfielders off guard as they got the ball near goal. However our defence was paying attention and ready. Eric jumped in for the tackle and got the ball even though the Juve player writhed on the floor as if his leg had been hacked off. Eric cleared the ball and found Seth who ran up the wing before passing to Ben. Ben stood tall before lunging back and struck the ball for goal from the twenty-five yard mark, he missed the goal by the skin of his teeth. Buffon the keeper managed to get his fingers on the ball and tipped it over the goal giving us a corner.

Ben took the corner kick, kicking the ball into the box. We all moved towards it but Eric's head reached it before us and he headed the ball into the top right hand corner of the goal. The roar that erupted from the Arsenal fans was deafening, Eric ran to the corner flag cheering and we all ran up to him and jumped on him. I loved his little head even more when it was scoring us goals.

We won the match two nil after I scored a penalty in the second half. Seth was fouled in the box by Buffon giving us the chance to secure our lead. After that Juventus tried to get past our midfield and defence but they held strong, even I went back to defend their set pieces. Towards the end of the game I got clear on the ball, ran for goal with only Buffon in front of me, then out of nowhere Leonardo collided with me knocking me flat on my back and winding me. I laid there trying to catch my breath. Jazz and Emmett ran up to me to see if I was okay. Poor Leonardo looked worried, guy was only doing his job and defending he hadn't been malicious in the challenge he just caught me off guard.

"Seth let me see if Edward is okay, you need to move out my way." Hearing Bella's voice calmed my breathing a little.

"Sorry Bella." Seth mumbled, he sounded worried.

"Edward can you hear me?" I nodded my head without opening my eyes. "Where does it hurt?"

"My ribs but I'm okay." I knew I hadn't broken anything.

"Let me be the judge of that." Bella began gently probing my ribs to see if she could feel any break, I knew she wouldn't find any but her hands felt nice on me. Her hand moved lower to my stomach and then to my sides to see if anything was out of place. I swear I heard her breath hitch when she felt my six pack underneath my top.

"Bella I'm okay, I was just winded. I've caught my breath now." I sat up slowly, it felt like I had been on the ground for ages but in reality it had been less than a minute. Bella had reacted quickly to me being down, she was a good physio.

I walked over to the sidelines with her; she repeatedly asked if I was okay. When the ref signalled I could go back on he blew his whistle, bloody bastard...what was the point!

Leonardo apologised as we swopped shirts and walked towards the tunnel, once in the changing room I rushed into the shower as I knew Alice would be worried about me after seeing me on the floor.

"Well done lads you did yourselves proud tonight." Charlie began his post match speech as I lathered up my body with shower gel. "That was an excellent start to our Champions League tournament. Now we need to concentrate on the next match at the weekend. Full briefing will be tomorrow before training. Now get yourselves sorted and sod off home!" Charlie had picked up the British slang quite easily only his accent gave him away.

I began to wash off the shower gel from my body. As my hands helped rid the soap from my sides and stomach, I could still feel Bella's soft hands on me, her hands had felt perfect against me. I hurried up the washing process because I didn't want to get a hard dick in the middle of the changing room.

Once I was dressed I said my goodnights and headed to the boxes. Jazz came with me as his brother was in the box too. We bumped into a few fans along the way and signed some autographs and had some pictures taken. We got to the box and I opened the door to go in, a few people had already left; the further in a walked I could hear a male speaking in Italian.

"Tu sei la piu bella donna nel mundo." This was followed by a female giggle. "Bella Alice posso perdermi quanto guardo nei tuoi occhi." Was this dumbass talking to Bella and Alice? What the fuck was he saying to them? When did Bella come to the box? Come to think of it I don't think I saw her in the changing room after the game. I saw red with all these thoughts running through my head and stormed round the corner into the main room of the box, I must've looked mad because when Alice saw me she physically flinched and took a step back from the Italian guy.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Nothing Edward." Alice stammered. "I was just talking to Sebastian here." How had the Juventus striker got up here?

"Stay away from my sister! Where's Bella, I heard you say her name too."

"Who's Bella?" Alice asked. "There wasn't anyone called Bella here tonight."

"I heard Giovinco say her name" I felt Jazz put his hand on my shoulder warning me to take it easy.

"Oh that I said bella Alice. It means beautiful Alice." The fucker Giovinco smiled before saying. "Bella is really beautiful too and it seems someone here had a crush on her. Alice is far more beautiful though."

"Fuck off you prick and stay away from Alice and Bella." Sebastian left after that, luckily there was only Jasper's brother left from the earlier crowd along with the box attendant so no one else saw my outburst.

"Edward why did you ruin that? He thought I was beautiful."

"Alice did you really think I'd let you come to a game so you can shag a footballer or become his fuck buddy? Is that what you want to have your face splashed across all the newspaper?"

"No I don't want that. By the way who is Bella?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, take a minute to hit the review button and let me know what you think. x


	4. Chpt 4: Wet Dreams

Author's note:

B & E belong to SM...but Goonerward is all mine ;-)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Edward I'm asking you again, who is Bella?" Alice could be really persistent when she wanted to be.

"No one Alice, are you ready to go? You can stay at mine tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who Bella is." She stood there firm footed with her arms crossed." The box attendant could probably smell a tantrum and made her speedy escape from the box. Alex, Jazz's younger brother was starting to look uncomfortable too.

"We'll talk about this at home."

"Like hell we will. I want to know right here right now. I want to know what got you to flip like that and ruin my evening." Alice wasn't messing around. I really didn't want to cause a scene. For one, Charlie would crucify me tomorrow and second, I didn't want the press publicising a scene.

"I will tell you at home, now is not the time or place."

"What's going on guys? Aren't you going home?" Jazz came to get Alex and was obviously surprised to still see me there.

"We were just leaving."

"No we weren't. I was waiting for you to tell me who Bella is." Alice started tapping her foot. She looked over at Jazz and I swear she blushed...WTF?

"Alice right? I'm Jasper, why don't you and Edward talk about this at home. Now really isn't a good time. The press are still sniffing around and you wouldn't want them publishing anything unsavoury tomorrow would you?"

Alice thought for a moment, I could see her brain ticking away. "I guess you're right Jasper. However can you tell my dumbass of a brother that I will be expecting answers."

"Alice I will answer all your questions at home." With that I turned to leave the box praying she would follow suit. To my delight she did with Jasper and Alex right behind her.

What was I going to tell Alice? I couldn't tell her about Bella, what would I say? Bella is our physio who I've been having steamy fantasies about? That I can't stop thinking about her.

As we walked to the exit for players, the smell of chocolate assaulted my nose, it smelt heavenly. I looked around to see the source of the smell and if I could eat it.

"Edward ah you're still here. I've been looking for you." Bella came running up to me. "I managed to save you some of mom's chocolate dessert." She handed over a small container.

I took it surprised beyond belief. "Ah thanks Bella. I look forward to trying it." I tried to give her a friendly smile. I tried to sniff the container pretending to look at the whole thing, but I couldn't smell the chocolate. What was causing the smell? It was making my mouth water. I stepped closer to Bella to let one of the security guys pass and fuck me the chocolate smell was Bella. I wanted to inhale her.

"You're Bella?" Alice spoke up surprised.

"Yep that's me."

"Bella is Charlie's daughter and our new physio." Jasper jumped in to stop the train wreck that was waiting to happen.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice. Edward's younger sister."

"Hi Alice." Bella smiled warmly at Alice.

I looked between Alice and Bella both were smiling at each other but Alice was trying to work something out again I could see the ideas going round in her head. "Let's go I'm wiped."

"Yes let's go." Jasper saved me once again, I seriously owed him.

I thanked Bella once again and wished her good night before grabbing Alice and forcing her towards the exit.

XXX

I got the spare room ready for Alice; the drive to the flat had been in silence.

"Alice your room is ready." She stormed into the room with her bag and looked at me as if waiting for her to leave. I needed to man up and apologise. "Alice I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier, I didn't mean to ruin your evening. But know this, I'm not going to let you mess around with other footballers. Anyone that dares I'll punch their lights out. You're my little sister and I will protect you."

"Edward I'm not a child. You had no right to do what you did tonight. What's the deal with this Bella? Is she your new fuck buddy Edward? Is she the latest slapper to fall for your charms?"

"Don't talk about Bella like that. She's our physio, Jasper told you that earlier."

"A physio with extra benefits?"

"Alice you have no idea what you're talking about." I was going to lose my temper again. "Bella is our physio and that is it. I'm going to have a shower and unwind. Make yourself at home."

I turned the hot water on in the shower; I needed to unwind before I exploded again. I didn't think that would be ideal again. My phone beeped as I emptied my pockets.

"Good luck with Alice. Looked like you were going to need it. J."

Fantastic, he'd met her for all of five minutes and had already sussed her out.

"Thanks, I've left her in the spare room. We had slight words again, but I'll sort it in a bit."

After my shower I took the chocolate dessert to Alice's room as a peace offering.

"Alice are you still up?"

"Yes."

"Can I come in? I've bought dessert."

"Sure."

"You can have the first bite."

"Thanks." She tried the dessert; it looked like a small chocolate pudding with choc sauce inside. "OMG who made this? This is amazing."

"It's the dessert Bella gave me earlier. I think her mum made it yesterday."

"What is the deal with you and this Bella? I have never seen you flip over a girl before." I took mouthful of the dessert and it was probably the best I had ever had. I would have to thank Bella again for this tomorrow.

"Bella is our physio. I kind of have a crush on her. Apart from Jazz, no one else at the club knows. So please don't breathe a word of this to anyone. It could be seriously detrimental."

"I figured you liked her. I just wanted to know if you were banging her yet."

"No I'm not. Bella isn't the kind of girl you bang and leave. Anyway makes no difference, we're colleagues and that's it."

"She digs you big brother, you've just got to turn it into more." Alice smiled and took the dessert plate from me; I guess I was forgiven for now.

"I'm going to hit the sack, night. See you in the morning."

XXX

I saw my phone light up alerting me to another text.

"Food for thought: did you see how Bella reacted to you being down tonight? Never seen her that frantic with worry over the rest of us...J."

Bastard! He had to text me that right now as I was getting into bed. I didn't want to be mulling this over instead of sleeping. I hadn't noticed Bella's reaction, I was concentrating on getting my breath back. I would talk to Jazz tomorrow.

I could smell chocolate. I wanted it. I followed the smell into the changing room; I could hear the shower running.

"Edward ... come and join me."

"Bella?"

"Yes. Come and join me in the shower, we can talk later." I walked towards the shower slowly removing my shoes, socks, unbuckled my belt and jeans and slid out my shirt. Bella was standing under the water naked, she was beautiful. I stepped in, she grabbed me and bought me closer to her. She lathered her hands with shower gel and began to massage it onto my chest. My breath hitched as her hands moved towards my shoulders and down my arms. The shower gel was chocolate scented. I closed my eyes savouring the feeling of her hands on me. When I opened them, she was on her knees looking up at my face. She took hold of my dick and began circular motions up and down it, it felt better than anything. I felt her warm lips wrap around my head then she licked the tip before taking all of me in the mouth. I felt the tip hit the back of her throat; she started to move her mouth back and forth sucking the tip like a lollipop. Her lips applying the right pressure making me moan as her tongue licked the length of my dick. My legs started to shake, I was going to cum harder than ever before.

"Bella I'm gonna cum." She looked up at me and carried on.

I let out a guttural groan as I came wrapped in her lips.

"WAKE UP EDWARD!" Shouting woke me from my sleep. When I came to, I realised my hands were wet and wrapped around my dick. "EDWARD WAKE THE FUCK UP! I AM NOT ENTERING YOUR ROOM TO WAKE YOU. I DON'T WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN THERE." I'd forgotten how loud Alice could be in the morning.

"I'm up Alice." I tried to shout back but my throat felt sore so I croaked instead.

"Yeah I'm sure you're up big brother. Just get rid of any issues before you come out for breakfast."

"I'll be out in ten."

"Take as long as you need." She laughed.

I needed another shower.

XXX

"Good morning Edward." Alice grinned at me.

"Morning trouble. What's for breakfast?"

"Well I dunno, it sounded like Bella was eating you for breakfast." Alice started laughing.

OMG she heard me...FUCK that's embarrassing!

"Alice..."

"No it's fine Edward. Seriously. But erm aren't you a bit old to be having wet dreams?" She sniggered. _Could I go to prison for killing my irritating younger sister?_

"Alice I don't know what's happening to me."

"Edward you've obviously got it bad for Bella. Maybe you should do something about it? Instead of wanking in your sleep."

"She's Charlie's daughter, I can't do anything about it."

"It doesn't matter whose daughter she is. Agreed it makes things a bit more difficult but you can find a way. I think you may be onto something with her, the whole chocolate dessert thing and her reaction to you being injured yesterday were good indications."

"Can we talk about this later? I can't do this right now."

"Fine, but we will talk about this later." Alice could honestly be like a dog with a bone once she was onto something.

XXX

The doorbell rang as I cleared up. "Alice can you get that, it'll be Jazz. He's driving me to training today." Jazz had offered to take me to discuss yesterday and to try and give me some insight.

"Good morning Jasper." Alice purred. _What the fuck had gotten into her?_

"Nice to see you again Alice." Was Jazz blushing? I shook my head to remove the images of my sister and him together, I was seriously going crazy. "Edward are you ready to go?"

"Give me five minutes, I just need to throw a few bits into my training bag."

"Take your time I'll keep Jasper here entertained. Can I get you a drink?"

"Nah I'm good thanks Alice." Jazz was smiling back I could hear it in his voice. I decided to ignore them and get my shit together. Alice and Jasper were sitting at the small dining table that I had chatting away as if they'd known each other for years. The site was kind of endearing but freaky and neither noticed me enter the room.

I cleared my throat to alert them to my presence. "Jazz I'm good to go." His head snapped up with a sheepish look on his face as if he'd been caught doing something naughty.

"I'm so glad we had this chat Jasper, I hope to see you soon." Alice smiled as she waved us off. She was going to stay with me again tonight and we'd head to our parents together tomorrow.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please take a minute to review x


	5. Chpt 5: Dead Puppies

A/N:

It's here finally, the next instalment.

Want to give a massive congratulations to my beta Lucy on the birth of her baby boy.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Alice gave you hell didn't she?" Jazz asked as we settled into the car.

"She was relentless and obviously got everything little detail out of me." I wasn't going to share the information about my dream this morning.

"What did she say about Bella?"

"She got all girly over it and said I should go for it. She's got no regard for the fact that Bella is Charlie's daughter. Alice is like a dog with a bone. You guys seem to get on well, you even managed to tame her yesterday." I looked over at Jazz who looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat...this was new, he rarely got uncomfortable. I chose to let it go for now. I didn't need to crap to think about.

"Speaking of Bella, did you notice how nuts she went at the game when you were down? It was definitely more emotional rather than professional. There's something there Edward, you just need to play it out properly. Don't rush into anything."

"What do you mean Bella was emotional? She always hates it when one of us is down, there's nothing new there."

"Nah this was different. She was frantic with worry. She looked close to tears man. That's not a normal reaction from any physio and she's never done that over any of the other guys. She has feelings for you, you just need to figure out what kind and how deep they go."

This conversation wasn't going to help my concentration in training; I was having a hard enough time keeping my thoughts on the right track. Now I was going to be battling the emotional deep stuff with the lust. _Great! _

I wondered if I could get a look at the tape from last night's match, Charlie always kept a copy and went over certain bits that we did well or tactics we could improve on. I wouldn't want to watch my injury part with anyone else though. This was a personal thing and I didn't want anyone else on the team noticing anything out of the ordinary and blabbering about it. That's if there was anything out of the ordinary to notice.

As Jazz parked up, my thoughts came back to the training session ahead. I wanted to work on my headers. They'd never been a strong point for me and last night I missed a couple good chances, I needed to work on my timing.

We sat around in the changing room waiting for Charlie's analysis of the game. No doubt he'd have been up late last night or early this morning to go through the stats and watch the game video.

"Good morning princesses!" Charlie bellowed as he walked into the room. We all grumbled at his latest nickname for us, he went through phases of calling us highly inappropriate names; he thought he was hilarious. This was also a good sign it meant he was in a good mood and we weren't in the shit so there would be no extra laps today. "How are you all feeling after last night? A few of you got knocked about a bit but you all carried on instead of rolling around on the floor as if you were at deaths door. I always hold my head high with pride when I see this. There are some teams out there who seem to forget that football is about running around not lying down on the floor." We all laughed we knew just who he meant, a certain West London team who played in blue.

"Anyway that's enough banter for now. We got a brilliant result last night, kept a clean sheet so the away goals can't go against us. Mike you had a really good game and showed your doubters why you deserve to be number one. I want you to work on free kicks today in training. One thing that impresses me about you lads is that you work as a team. Last night the midfielders and strikers all went back to defend without being instructed to. Now you may say that it is common sense for you lads to do this however not all strikers would agree. Right Tinkerbell I want you to work on your penalties today, you can't keep palming them off on Edward." We all looked around confused...who the hell was Tinkerbell?

"Erm boss who's Tinkerbell?" Emmett was brave enough to ask.

"Ah that's you Em." Charlie smiled while the rest of us laughed. "Emmett you're built like a brick however you still manage to fly around the pitch like Tinkerbell so that's what I'm going to call you for now. Any problems with that?"

Emmett blushed with embarrassment. "No boss course not."

"Ariel you're the youngest on the team and a strong lad. Last night your determination never wavered and you did get past the Juve defence. Seth that's you. Don't look so confused. What I want you to work on your impulsive streak, sometimes you can get a bit carried away. Don't lose it in your game because it makes you the player you are but maybe tweak it when it comes to dealing with the opposition. Cinderella, that's you Jazz. I want you to help Ariel with his impulsiveness." It seemed as if Charlie had had a Disney marathon! Where the hell were all these names coming from? "Finally Belle ... That's you Edward so quit smirking at Emmett." My head instantly snapped back in Charlie's direction. "Work on your headers today. That's the only thing that let you down last night apart from that you were very practical on the ball and timed your passes intelligently."

How do I resemble Belle from Beauty and the Beast...with the thoughts I'd been having about Bella, Beast would've been more suitable.

"Snow White, Seaman will work with you on your free kicks today; he's one of the best keepers this club ever you won't learn better from anyone else so pay attention. Finally Belle, Bella would like to see you before you come outside. She wants to check your ribs before you start training."

Jazz saw the panic in my eyes. I couldn't face alone hands on time with Bella in the med room. "Boss I'm fine there's no need for a check up."

"Belle quit acting like a princess and do as you're told." Charlie laughed as he walked off.

"Good luck Belle." Jazz slapped me on the back and walked off sniggering.

XXX

"Bella?" I glanced around the med room. She wasn't there ... perfect, no check up. I mentally high fived myself and turned around to leave to be faced with those chocolate brown eyes.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"No, of course not." I lied.

"I know you don't like being the patient but let me look you over once and you can go and train, it won't take more than five minutes I promise." She smiled.

_What I could do in those five minutes_. I drooled mentally before chastising myself.

"Lie down and I'll be with you in two seconds."

I lay down, closed my eyes and thought of dead puppies that would keep my dick in check.

"Edward can you take your top off for me please?"

"Dead puppies." It slipped out before I'd even thought about it.

"Huh?"

"Oh shit sorry, I'll take my top off." I sat up took my top off and lay down placing the discarded top strategically over my crotch area just in case. I really needed to use my brain to mouth filter in future.

I'm sure I heard Bella's breath hitch again when she saw me lying there topless but thought it was my imagination again.

"I'm just going to feel your rib area on your chest and back just to make sure there is no damage from last night okay."

"Okay." I felt her hands probe at my ribs and had to stifle a moan. Shit I could feel my dick coming to life. _Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies._ Even dead puppies had abandoned me today. That's when I decided that this was probably the most contact I'd ever get from Bella so I may as well enjoy it ... Big mistake.

My mind wandered off to the gutter, Bella was no longer probing my ribs she was stroking my dick her hands moving up and down slowly. It felt so good, no other hands had felt so amazing. I pulled her lips down to mine kissed her deeply my tongue exploring her mouth, keeping my hand at the back of her head giving her no room to break the kiss not that she looked like she wanted to. I moaned into her mouth as her thumb spread the pre cum over the tip of my knob. My free hand moved to her chest feeling her breasts through her clothes. I needed to get closer, this wasn't enough. Breaking the kiss I told her I needed more. I lifted the hem of her polo shirt to take it off, looking into her eyes to see if it was okay. She nodded her consent. I lifted the top over her head, her bra was next and it was just me and her breasts. I got off the bed and lay her down on it while I feasted on her hardened nipples making her moan and arch her chest further into my mouth. Bella used her feet to push my shorts and boxers down to my feet...when had she taken her shoes off? She lifted her hips signalling I should remove her bottoms. Once they were out the way I looked down at her beautiful pussy. I dipped a finger between her soft folds to see if she was ready and fuck me she was more than ready.

"Edward I want you inside me now." Bella looked at me through hooded eyes full of lust and want. I spread her legs wider and lined myself at her entrance, waited a second to calm myself or I was going to cum straight away. Once I felt ready I thrust my hard cock into her pussy causing us both to moan out loud.

"Earth to Edward." Bella's voice bought me out of my day dream.

_Shit I'd actually fucked her this time. Did it count as fucking if I hadn't actually moved inside her? _

"Shit Bella I was lost in my own world." When had I turned round onto my stomach?

"You must've been thinking about something... or someone really important." Was that a sign of unsure hesitation?

I figured lying would be the best option here that would avoid any uncomfortable questions. "I was thinking about Alice and wondering what mischief she's causing in my flat. She's always up to something especially when it comes to me." I smiled, as irritating as Alice could be I loved her more than I'd ever tell her.

"Your sister." There was definitely a hint of relief in Bella's voice; I'd recognise it anywhere I'd had enough of those in the last few weeks.

"Did you find anything wrong with my ribs Bella?"

"Nope you're all good to train. I was worried because you took a knock and then landed hard on your back."

"Ah yeah, thanks Bella." I knew I'd have to get up in a minute and I was positive that my dick would be poking at my shorts trying to escape its way into Bella's trackies.

"I'm going to report back to Charlie and grab Jasper to check his knee while you get your stuff together." She smiled as she walked out the door.

She must think I'm a weirdo.

I turned round and sat up; yep I was as hard as a rod. I couldn't go outside like this. I thought of dead puppies again but that didn't help so I did the worst and thought of my gran...and my dick shrivelled up in the space of two seconds.

I waited for Bella to come back with Jasper so I could thank her once again for the chocolate dessert ... a chocolate conversation would be safe with Jasper.

Bella's voice in the corridor alerted me to their nearing presence.

"Bella I just wanted to say thank you once again for the wonderful dessert you gave me yesterday. Please thank your mother too. Alice enjoyed it too; I had to fight her to get my share."

"You're welcome Edward, I'll let mom know she's got another fan."

Jasper stood there looking back and forth between Bella and me as I walked out the room.

XXX

We all sat around the table enjoying the family meal Esme had made, Alice had been suspiciously quiet on my return from training. Esme had made a roast seeing as I was hardly around on Sundays. She'd done my favourite roast lamb too. Times like these I missed living at home, no doubt I would suffer for the huge meal at training tomorrow but right now I didn't care.

"How was your day Edward? How are you after the knock yesterday?"

"I'm good mum, no injuries. Day was alright thanks. I hung out with Jazz after training." Mum loved watching my matches but hated seeing me get hurt. She always worried for days afterwards.

"How was training Edward?" Alice had a gleam in her eye. This wasn't good.

"Training was surreal; Charlie has come up with Disney princess names for most of us. I swear he's mad."

"What's he named you?" Carlisle asked suddenly interested.

"Belle." I grimaced.

"Hmm Belle and Bella. How cute." Alice cooed.

I glared at Alice, she wouldn't do this now.

"Bella? The new physio?" Esme hadn't missed Alice's comment.

"Yes that Bella. Oh she's also Charlie's daughter and Edward has a crush on her." Giggled Alice. I _was going to kill her._

"Edward."

"Yes dad?"

"Are you dating Charlie's daughter?"

"No I'm not dad."

"Good, because that would only lead to complications for both Bella and you."

I hadn't thought of complications. I wouldn't want to harm Bella ever in any way. The thought sobered me as I realised that if anything hurt her it would cause me actual physical pain.

"Dad, Edward isn't going out with Bella but he sure as hell would like to and more. I'm pretty sure she likes him too."

"Alice drop it." My voice was stern.

"Alice stop teasing your brother and eat your dinner. Tell me son, what's happening with Bella?" When your mum is a primary school teacher and speaks to you in that soft gentle caring voice, you just can't help spilling your guts out to her.

I blushed. "I think Bella is beautiful, I can't stop thinking about her. I like her mum and not in the way that you mess around with her and then walk away."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about son. Just see how things go and if you feel like it's serious then consider doing something about it, otherwise leave it. It would look highly unprofessional if you two were caught doing something. She is your physio and it's her responsibility to look after you. It would also be damaging for her as you're a footballer and you know what reputation you have." This all came from Carlisle; Esme didn't get a word in edgeways.

"I agree with your dad." Esme smiled lovingly at her husband.

"You'll figure it out son, I know you will."

"Bella is rather beautiful, I got a good look at her watching the game last night, you have wonderful taste dear." Esme winked.

"Not helping mum." I groaned.

"Bella and Edward sitting in the tree... G." Alice stopped singing when I glared at her.

"Shut it Alice, don't think I won't tell mum and dad what you were up to last night at the match."

"I didn't do anything." She huffed.

"No of course you didn't. I was the one melting into the arms of an Italian footballer once he'd whispered a few words in Italian to me." I scoffed.

"No as I recall it you were melting in the shower last night and in bed this morning!" _I didn't do anything in the shower last night!_

"Enough you two!" Esme's not so gentle teacher voice was back this time.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please take a second to review x


	6. Chpt 6: Mrs Santa

AN:

Edward and Bella do not belong to me, they are SM's.

However Goonerward is all mine ;-)

* * *

Chapter 6

"So Christmas is around the corner lads. We need to decide what we're doing for the party." Emmett always arranged our Christmas parties and they rocked every year. He arranged it so that the reserves and under 21s could join us too, which was cool because it was the only time we got to spend any real time with them.

"What about a really trendy bar?" Seth was excited; this was his first party with us.

"Bars are overrated. We do that every year, so do all the other clubs. I have a few ideas but thought I'd see what you guys came up with before I pitched them."

"Tell us your ideas Tinkerbell." I was bored with the idea of going to a bar again or a bog standard restaurant, something different would be nice.

"Well Belle I thought of a masquerade ball or a dinner and dance in a fancy hotel." Em finished with a look of triumph on his face. "What do you guys think?"

I was definitely intrigued by his ideas. The thought of Bella in an evening gown had me getting hard. I shook my head to clear it. "I'm in for either. Although a masquerade ball would be my first choice as it's definitely unusual."

"I'm in for the masquerade ball too." Jazz chipped in.

"Right let's have a vote. I'll have to see what Charlie wants too but I'll pitch him your choice too."

The majority went with a masquerade ball. I was excited; the air of suspense around the masks definitely intrigued me.

"I will run the masquerade ball idea by Charlie and feedback shortly."

XXX

Training was kept light as we didn't have a game until Monday night, Charlie let us recoup properly before match prep would begin tomorrow. I sat at lunch with a few of the lads enjoying my Caesar salad. Before joining Arsenal I'd never really been a fan of salads but damn our chef knew how to make a mean one. Jazz came and sat next to me his phone beeped as he sat down but he ignored it which I found odd.

"Are you not going to see who it is Jazz?"

"I'll check it later, I'm starving I need to eat like yesterday." He laughed nervously.

"What are you hiding Jazz?"

After nearly choking on his lamb he spluttered. "Nothing dude, what makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Hmm maybe it's the odd behaviour."

"Sorry man didn't mean to weird you out. Just hungry." He reiterated this by shoving a forkful of food into his mouth that was way too big.

"Have you met a chick?" I was fishing here, but the crimson red that he turned into told me straightaway that I was onto something here. After he swallowed the mountain of food in his mouth he shook his head vigorously. I decided to drop the matter. I didn't want Jazz to choke; he'd already had a few close shaves.

"Do you fancy a round of top golf after we're done here?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah sure." I hated normal golf it was boring.

We resumed eating I opted for silence I didn't want to scare Jazz anymore if he wanted to talk about it when he was ready to. My thoughts wandered to Bella, I hadn't seen her today she'd been working with Ben who was struggling with his hamstring. I wanted to see her, scrap that, I ached to see her….God what has happening to me?

"Hey guys!" Seth sat down with a massive grin. "Are you looking forward to the party? I can't wait!"

"Yeah, really hope Charlie goes for the masquerade ball idea. That'll be cool."

"You're so right Edward, totally agree. Oh and apparently some of us will get the chance to dress up at Santa and visit the local children's hospice and some hospitals. I'd love to go; it makes the children so happy."

"Jazz and I did that last year. It was really rewarding."

"We'll do it again this year too if given the opportunity." Jazz smiled. "I'm sure everyone would love seeing you dressed as Santa again Edward." He smirked. "Just imagine you may even find your Mrs Santa." He coughed as I gave him a death stare.

"Are you ready to go Jazz? I'm done here." I got up to put my dishes on the tray and that's when I saw her walk into the kitchen beside Ben laughing at whatever they were talking about. My breath caught in my throat; damn she looked so relaxed and beautiful.

I was pulled out my stupor by an elbow digging into my side. "Edward your mouth is hanging open, could you make it any more obvious?"

"Seeing her like that stunned me."

"Seeing her walking and talking? Dude you're easily impressed." Jazz laughed.

"Can you not see how beautiful she looks?"

"Dude to me she's just Bella, our physio. If I spent more time with her I think we'd be friends but she doesn't float my boat."

"That's good to know." I threw Jazz a cheeky grin. "Come on let's get out of here."

I drove to the golf range as it was near mum and dads we also decided to stop by and say hello as Jazz hadn't seen them in a while. We played four games of top golf as the range was quiet we thought we'd maximise our rare opportunity, luckily we'd picked a week day that wasn't during the school holidays. We tied two a piece, our golfing abilities were equally bad but we had fun playing and ribbing each other.

I was a little apprehensive about seeing Alice. I knew she was still pissed off at me for outing her to mum and dad at dinner but I dreaded her match making even more. I knew mum would make us both stay for dinner. I told Jazz I would drive him home and pick him up in the morning for training.

I called mum to see what her plans for the evening were before turning up unannounced, turns out Alice was going out with the girls so it would just be the parents at home. I was much more excited about the visit.

XXX

"Good evening Mrs Cullen, Mr Cullen." Jasper was always polite when he met my parents.

"Ah Jasper it is so nice to see you, and enough of the Mr and Mrs you know you can call me Esme."

"And I'm Carlisle, Mr Cullen is my father and I'm nowhere near as miserable as him." Dad chuckled and winked. Sometimes I thought my parents wouldn't mind adopting Jazz they loved him.

I looked up when I heard footsteps bounding down the stairs, to see Alice running down with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey big brother." She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. "Any progress with Bella yet?" She whispered so I was the only that could hear her.

"Hey Alice." I sighed; I was hoping she was on her way out.

"Hi Jasper." She gave him a small wave and smile.

"Hello Alice." Jazz suddenly sounded very nervous. I didn't blame him; he'd seen the train wreck that she could turn into.

"I hope you're hungry boys I've made lots of food." Mum hadn't referred to Alice so I still had hope that she was going out.

No such luck. "I'm starving." Alice squealed. "Is dinner ready to be served? Does the table need setting?"

"I thought you were going out with the girls?"

"I was but when mum said you were coming round I cancelled. I hardly see you Edward."

"Alice you've spent two days at my flat with me last week, that's not seeing me."

"Well I wanted to spend some more time with my dear brother, do you have any objections?"

"As long as you keep all your crazy ideas and schemes to yourself, I don't have any objections."

"I'm not making any promises but I'll try my best." She winked before sauntering into the kitchen.

We all sat at the dinner table mum had made beef stew. It smelt so good, I really missed mums cooking. Jasper hummed in appreciation as he tasted a spoonful.

"Esme this is delicious." Jazz sighed like a typical man.

"I'm glad you like it, I will pack you some to take away with you."

"I'd love that, thank you."

"Erm am I not getting any to take home?" I wasn't missing out on extra stew.

"There's plenty for you too Edward." I was happy.

Alice kept looking at me throughout dinner something was definitely going round in her mind but as promised she kept quiet. Carlisle caught up with what Jazz had been up to since they'd last met and I was happy to say Bella wasn't mentioned once.

"So Jasper have you got a special lady in your life at the moment? We've heard all about Edward's love life." Esme smiled kindly to let me know she was on my side about Bella.

Jasper had another coughing fit and turned scarlet. "Erm no Esme there isn't anyone special in my life at the moment."

Alice coughed. I'd nearly forgotten she was sitting with us she'd been so quiet. I'm sure I saw her looking at Jasper out of the corner of my eye but thought I may have imagined it.

"So what's happening with your Christmas party this year? Emmett must've started planning already." Alice was more excited about this party than us; she was like this every year even though she never attended.

"Em is going to run the idea of a masquerade ball past Charlie and see if he'll agree."

"That's an awesome idea. Fun and sexy." Alice winked at me. "Maybe they should do a fancy dress ball and you and Bella can go as Mr and Mrs Santa."

Jasper cracked up laughing beside me I wanted to punch him. Carlisle scowled.

"Alice jokes like those could get your brother into serious trouble and could make life difficult for Bella too." He chastised her.

"Shut up Alice." I kept my voice stern. I was fighting to keep the mental images out my head; I couldn't get a boner at my parent's dining table.

"Alice don't tease your brother." Esme reached across the table to put her hand on top of mine.

We left soon after dinner I dropped Jazz home and headed back to mine battling thoughts of Bella dressed in a skimpy Mrs Santa outfit just for me.

XXX

Training was more productive we worked on drills for the game against Newcastle for Monday night; tomorrow we would work on the set pieces. Charlie summoned us all into the changing room for a talk before we all split for lunch.

"Now listen up ladies I've been informed that for this year's Christmas party you all want to get your glad rags out and look pretty? He chuckled. "I like the idea of a masquerade ball it reduces the chances of you lot getting snapped in the rags all drunken and disorderly. Tinkerbell have you looked at any venues yet?"

"Not yet Charlie, I was waiting for you to okay it first. I can get onto that today. I was thinking that if it's okay with the rest of the lads we can invite the reserves and under 21 team along with the ladies."

"That's an excellent idea it'll be an all-out Arsenal party and my first Christmas party too." I heard Bella's voice come out of nowhere, how had I missed her in the room?

I looked around to find her however I still couldn't see her….was I hearing things now? My eyes continued searching the room trying to see where the voice was coming from.

Bella came into view she'd been hiding behind the partition in the showers. What was she doing in the showers? I pictured her naked in the shower water cascading down her sexy back….I was getting hard.

"Let's take a vote, Tinkerbell you count the votes. Who's in for an all-out Arsenal party?"

I looked around and all of us had our hands raised. This was going to be one hell of a party.

"Dad, I've heard about some of the players visiting local charities dressed up in Christmas costumes. Would it be okay if I joined them? I wouldn't mind a ladies Santa outfit or an elf one."

_This could not be happening._

"Yeah sure Bells you can go along."

WTF! My eyes nearly popped out my head.

I was having visions of Bella in a short ladies Santa dress giving me a lap dance while I sat at my peg in the changing room. She seductively put each leg beside mine and began moving slowly dancing up and down me touching her sliding her hands up and down her body and swaying her hips putting her tits in my face. Those beautiful plump lips pouted and blew kisses to me. I wanted to touch her but she smirked shaking her finger at me. She turned round to wave her sexy arse in my face, moving ever so slowly and bending down making sure I could see her arse and tits. I wanted to take her breasts out the dress and suck on them slowly, make her moan in pleasure while she touched herself.

I felt someone pinch me and bring me out my stupor. "Edward your mouth's hanging open man." Jazz whispered. "What the hell are you thinking about?"

"Mrs Santa lap dancing." My brain was still fuzzy from my visions of Bella.

"You need to suck it up you're lucky Charlie hasn't noticed."

"I know Jesus what the fuck is happening to me?"

"You like her, I think it might be time to speak to her, she can't keep her eyes off of you. Did you not notice how she spent the whole time looking at you while talking to Charlie about the charity visits?"

"I didn't notice anything apart from her. I look at her and everything else disappears."

"You need to talk to her."

"Are you crazy? Charlie would kill me if he got wind of it and if she says no how am I supposed to work with her after that?"

"I don't think she will say no."

"I know what I need to do. I need to get a distraction, I need to start dating and get over this madness with Bella before it ruins both of our lives."

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! x


End file.
